XY
by fleurdpine
Summary: Les femmes... Une plaisanterie dans l'histoire de la Création. " Au bucher !


Disclaimer : Etant donné que ces personnages fictifs sont des allégories de personnages réels, ils ne m'appartiennent pas entièrement... Mais bon, c'est tellement mieux comme ca !

XY

« Ma vie est un enfer. Bienvenue dans le récit de ma vie. Prenez un siège, un paquet de mouchoirs, des clopes pour tenir plusieurs heures, installez-vous confortablement et écoutez-moi attentivement...

Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, mon prénom non plus, d'ailleurs. Je les connais, mes amis s'en souviennent vaguement, c'est largement suffisant. Pas besoin de faire d'autres victimes. « Des victimes ? Un enfer ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mélodrame à la Tristan et Iseult ?! » oserez-vous peut-être me demander. Si c'était le cas, je vous répondrais que non, tout ça n'est pas un mélodrame... Je hais les mélodrames et je n'ai jamais supporté tous ces abrutis qui, les larmes aux yeux, viennent vous raconter leur pauvre petite vie en considérant qu'ils sont les seuls sur Terre. Les sentiments, la guimauve insipide qui pollue les bons romans et les « Je t'aime !! » énamourés, tout ça, c'est bon pour les bonnes femmes. Je suis un homme et ceci, ce que vous êtes en train d'écouter en vous demandant si vous n'auriez pas mieux fait d'aller au ciné, c'est la triste vérité.

Je ne sais trop par quel bout commencer : mon déclin est tel qu'il ressemble à un gouffre sans fond et que, de quelque côté que l'on le prenne, ses parois sont atrocement glissantes.

Plongez avec moi, plongez dans ma vie...

Lorsque tout cela a commencé, j'étais, comme chaque samedi soir - ce genre de samedi soir où les gens normaux sont affalés devant leur télé à regarder _la nouvelle star _et à vociférer contre leurs gosses – accoudé au bar du « Night River ». Peut-être y êtes vous déjà allés, c'est un club du Quai de Seine. Lumière infrarouge, musique électronique, whisky-cola, filles topless, pas trop de gens, un genre de club fermé, quoi... Non, ça ne vous dit rien ? Normal. Mon samedi soir aurait pu se dérouler comme n'importe quel autre samedi soir depuis vingt-cinq ans... Leïla – je crois qu'elle dévait s'appeler comme ça, mais franchement, qui s'en soucie ? - dansait en petite tenue sur la scène, et je terminais mon second whisky. A la manière dont elle se trémoussait, je savais déjà que, ce soir, je n'allais pas être seul dans mon lit... D'ailleurs, après ce genre de soirées, ça m'arrivait rarement. Les femmes. Une plaisanterie dans l'échelle de l'évolution Darwinienne... Dieu avait créé l'Homme, puis la voiture, puis la femme. Et les deux derniers n'avaient été inventés que pour distraire le premier. Oh, inutile de me jeter des regards aussi courroucés, vous savez tous que j'ai entièrement raison ! Les hommes demandent, les femmes offrent, c'est ainsi que le monde marche depuis la nuit des temps. Les féministes ne sont que des ratées de la Création.

C'était justement ce à quoi je pensais en regardant Leïla retirer la dernière couche de tissu – Les femmes, parfois, savent ce qu'elle ont à faire sans que l'on leur demande... c'est la grande différence entre elles et les voitures. - qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Pourtant, ce samedi soir là, je n'allais pas être tout de suite entre les jambes de la poupée qui se dandinait sur scène : un vieil ami devait me rendre visite, avec sa petite amie. Patrick Bateman, qu'il s'appelait, si ça vous intéresse. Grand, blond, les yeux sombres, il est – encore maintenant – à la tête de l'une des plus grosses boîtes parisiennes. Il est célibataire : mesdemoiselles, si c'est l'argent qui vous intéresse, c'est lui qu'il faut aller voir. Si c'est l'amour, retournez à vos poupées, et on en discutera autour d'un verre, un de ces samedi soirs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait me rendre visite, ce soir là, avec sa nouvelle conquête. Je fut très surpris, quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il habitait avec elle depuis deux semaines, encore plus lorsqu'il me dit qu'il était « fou d'elle ». Selon lui, elle était intelligente, sympathique et fort jolie... Sur ce dernier point, je voulais bien le croire ; lorsque l'on était petits, Patrick et moi avions établi une liste de critères physiques que devaient posséder une femme pour être « jolie ». Une longue paire de jambes, un bonnet D, de grands yeux constamments admiratifs, une mini-jupe blanche et une longue chevelure blonde en étaient les maîtres mots, autant que je m'en souvienne... Pourtant, même si les femmes sont souvent pas vilaines, aucune ne m'a jamais satisfait sur l'ensemble de ces points. Pour le reste, par contre... Les gens amoureux ont toujours une case en moins : ils voient le bien partout et croient dur comme fer que l'amour, c'est carrément différent du sexe. Pathétique, en somme. Mais bon, il était mon ami.

Ce fut lorsque je terminais mon second verre de whisky – Leïla était topless. - que je repérais LA blonde plantureuse. Elle était sur la piste, juste à l'opposé de là où se trémoussait Leïla, et était appuyée au mur, un verre à pied dans une main, une clope incandescente dans l'autre. D'un coup d'oeil, je jugeai la poupée consommable : ample poitrine, tee-shirt déchiré et moulant, son jean taille basse était plus bas encore que tout ceux que j'avais pu voir jusque là. Plutôt que Leïla, je m'étais dit que celle-là ferait largement l'affaire... Les femmes, voyez-vous, sont toutes les mêmes : du moment qu'on sait leur parler ( de la même manière qu'avant d'utiliser une voiture, il faut savoir s'en servir ) , elles donnent n'importe quoi, et ce, de la même manière. C'était comme ça.

J'avais écrasé ma clope sous mon talon, et j'étais passé a l'attaque. J'étais sûr de moi ; aucune femme ne m'avait encore résisté, mon sourire les mettait toutes à genoux. Et si mon sourire ne suffisait pas, les mois de musculation que j'avais subis achevaient les plus réticentes. J'étais un dieu. Passer à l'attaque, c'était, avant toute chose, et pour moi, connaître son terrain. Nombre de blancs-becs sans expérience – du même genre que ceux qui ont une case en moins, si vous n'aviez pas fait le rapprochement – s'imaginent que la drague, c'est une question de fleurs, de poésie et de beaux compliments. Ceux là, ils se fourent le doigt dans l'oeil, au moins jusqu'au coude. La drague, c'est l'art – oui, c'est un art. Peu le maîtrisent vraiment, je suis l'un des rares à l'avoir inventé. - d'amener une femme dans son lit en employant un minimum de mots et un maximum de détachement. A ce petit jeu, je suis toujours un maître. Ce soir là, ça ne fit pas exception. Je l'avais fait rire, je l'avais fait sourire, , elle m'avait résisté, un peu. Alors j'avais employé les grands moyens, je lui avait sorti le grand jeu : je lui avait dévoilé mes talents de danseur, je lui avais même offert un verre... je l'avais senti vaciller à chaque nouveau clin d'oeil. Elle m'avait dit son nom, elle m'avait parlé un peu d'elle, mais, très sincèrement, je m'en foutais. Je ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler, j'avais attaqué sans relâche. L'important était de soumettre la femme, comme l'homme le faisait depuis des millénaires ...

Finalement, et comme toujours, j'avais réussi mon coup : ça n'avait même pas été plus difficile que ça. Elle m'avait promit de me rejoindre dans ma chambre juste après s'être refaite une beauté. Les femmes sont comme ça : elles se disent libérées de leurs hommes mais sont constamment en train de se repoudrer le nez, de se revernir les ongles, de se repasser un coup de mascara-et-passe-moi-le-fond-de-tein-chérie-il-est-dans-mon-sac-à-main... C'est paradoxal : pour qui se remaquillent-elles sans arrêt ? Pour leurs hommes. Pour plaire à leurs hommes. Les femmes donc sont des soumises inavouées, cqfd. Je l'avais regardée partir vers les toilettes en souriant à cette nouvelle conclusion que je m'étais promi d'insérer dans mes mémoires ( et c'est chose faite, voici une chose dont je pourrais être fier. ) et j'avais allumé une nouvelle cigarette. Un jour, une fille m'avais dit que, lorsque je fumais, je ressemblais à Robert Redford et que ça avait, je la cite, « un charme fouuuuu ! » . Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Enfin bref.

A cet instant précis, je vis débarquer Patrick... Si vous n'avez pas encore une image mentale de ce gars, imaginez vous une armoire à glace de deux mètres, toute en muscles, en cheveux et poils blonds avec un sourire presque aussi ravageur que le mien. Parfois, lorsque l'on le regarde, on a l'impression qu'il est parvenu au sommet de l'échelle sociale en forcant le passage. Il avait écarté les danseurs avec des mains en forme de pelles à tarte et, s'était rapproché de moi. Bien que l'éclairage fut été adapté aux turpitudes de la danse, j'avais immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Patrick, salut ! Tu as laissé ta chère et tendre à l'entrée ? Je te paye un verre ? » J'ai du lui sortir un truc de ce genre, mais c'est encore un peu flou. Enfin, imaginez le genre de conneries que vous pourriez sortir à l'un de vos amis si vous vous rendiez compte qu'il était un peu sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, « un peu sur les nerfs » était un bel euphémisme. De toute façon, je n'ai pas entendu sa réponse, mais ce n'avais pas été de la faute à la musique. Simplement parcequ'il m'avait tout naturellement envoyé son poing dans la figure... Je ne suis pas de taille à me battre contre un géant pareil, personne ne l'est. Juste avant d'encaisser l'uppercut qu'il envoya dans mon estomac et qui fit remonter mes tripes dans ma gorge, je vis le visage de la blonde plantureuse m'adresser un immense sourire dans le dos de Patrick. « Garce!! » aurais-je alors voulu crier, mais les mots ( tout comme mon souffle ) me restèrent coincé dans la gorge.

Mon passage à tabac dura une petite éternité... Et tout ce temps, tandis que Patrick vociférait des trucs sans queue ni tête ( comme quoi j'avais essayé de baiser sa copine... Non, mais franchement, je vous demande un peu , où avait-il pu aller chercher ça ? ) d'une voix de joueur de rugby asthmatique, la Garce me regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié... Ce fut la première fois que je sortais du « Night River » la queue entre les jambes, et sans une belle serveuse au bras. Mais ma déchéance ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Je vous ai dit que les amoureux avaient une case en moins ? Cela s'est vérifié deux jours après... Il faut que vous sachiez – mais c'est seulement si ça vous intéresse, bien sûr – que Patrick était, en plus de ça, mon patron. Inutile de vous dire qu'il a ruiné ma carrière, tout ça pour sa copine : inutile de vous précisé que j'ai été viré le lundi matin à huit heures tapantes et qu'à neuf, mon dossier de candidat à l'embauche – anoté par les soins de Patrick – circulait de nouveau sur le net.

Tel que vous me voyez maintenant, je suis défiguré. Patrick ne m'a pas loupé, suivant la tendance selon laquelle un corps envoyé à pleine vitesse emmagasine une certaine énergie cinétique capable de détruire un terrain proportionnellement à sa puissance. En d'autres termes, un poing dans la gueule est capable de mettre fin à la carrière du Don Juan de ces dames. J'ai perdu mon boulot, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, et les seules femmes que je mets dans mon lit sur un clin d'oeil ne sont plus que celles qui se font payer. En conséquence, je suis fauché. Je hais les mélodrames, mais il y a un fait qui pourrait faire déborder le vase de ma vie de ces derniers mois : Leïla, la fille qui dansait autour de sa barre de fer... C'est elle, que Patrick à pris à ma place, en temps que bras droit de la société.

Les femmes... Une plaisanterie dans l'évolution Darwinienne. Des créatures malveillantes.


End file.
